


The Mourners' Bargain

by ShadowsOffense



Category: Marvel, Mass Effect, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsOffense/pseuds/ShadowsOffense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw a prompt that asked for a crossover, where the mass effect verse is the x-men’s future and by Shepard’s time there are still mutants.  The prompter wanted to get a look at some of those young mutants.  What I realized was that while most of the x-men would be dead by the time of ME, at least one would have survived.  And, for another, death would be less of an obstacle and more of a vacation.</p>
<p>Liara is looking to bring someone back from the dead and stop the Reapers.  Logan has a different redhead in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mourners' Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> _Reapers. Funny little insects. She is life in death and has cycles of her own._

Liara wrinkled her nose at the drink she’d been pretending to nurse, forcing herself to actually swallow some of it as the human walked away. Contrary to her hopes, the burn did not help kill the nasty taste in the back of her throat and nor did it dull the sinking feeling she’d given away more than she could afford. But no price was too high to bring Shepard back.

She closed her eyes. Liara hadn’t agreed to the deal yet, but when her twenty hours were up, she knew she would. Maybe she should just call Ms. Lawson back now and get it over with. She opened her eyes again, intending to take another sip of the potent alcohol, and jerked back in shock.

A large, very hair covered human male had taken the seat across from her. She hadn’t even noticed him arrive. Before Liara could truly become alarmed, he drew two symbols in the condensation on the table: _N7._

“What do you want?” she asked, keeping her voice low as her heart rate picked up. It could still be some kind of trick; she knew she wasn’t the only one hunting Shepard.

“I’m looking for someone too,” he told her gruffly. “Figure we can help each other and maybe stop you from making a mistake.”

“Mistake?” Liara asked flatly.

“Kid, you have to be desperate to go to the Friends of Humanity for help.”

“Friends of humanity?”

“Not much difference between hate groups, I stopped keeping track of the name changes a few centuries back.” He took the drink from her fingers, really it was very awful, and knocked it back. She watched him swallow in stunned silence, torn between gratitude and offense. “Claim to stand for Earth’s best interests,” he continued, “but all they want is power and to destroy whatever threatens their control. Use the label of different excuse their crimes. Tell me I’m wrong.”

Liara conceded the point, but... “Centuries?”

“Mutant,” he raised an eyebrow at her. “Like your girl.”

Liara gaped. She knew for a fact Shepard had kept her abilities a secret. She had explained the conflict and prejudice that still ran between the two types of humans. Then she’d hinted at the fact that she might be around a little longer than most; it had not been the lifespan talk Liara had expected to have. Their secret, Shepard had told her.

“How?” Liara started.

“Can we help each other?” the male cut her off, not letting her ask the question she had begun to ask. “You want to bring someone back from the dead, jump start your girl’s healing factor? I know someone who is good at that. More importantly, you need someone to stop the Reapers, then, you’ll need someone to stop _her._ Her codename is Phoenix.”

“Phoenix?” Liara’s eyes widened.

“Escaped Earth a few centuries back, ate a sun. Thought the Asari might remember that.”

“She was destroyed!” Liara choked out.

“More like sleeping,” the human said. He looked away from her abruptly and Liara was surprised to notice the expression of grief on his face. It was a look she had grown all too familiar with since the Normandy had been destroyed.

“You knew her.”

He nodded. “Loved her and killed her more times than I can count. Couldn’t let her be a murder and she knew that. Always came to me when it was time to die again.” He shook his head and Liara knew he was pushing the grief away. “Anyway, that’s the deal. You help me find her and wake her up. She’ll destroy the Reapers, that’s the easy part. I’m pretty sure I can get her to fix Shepard for you, but no promises. Then you stand back and let me put her down.”

There were so many risks in that Liara didn’t know where to start. It was, however, exactly the sort of plan Jane would have come up with. And she’d never have approved of Liara’s deal with Cerberus. “Where do we start looking?” Liara asked.

_fin_


End file.
